The Reincarnated Celestial Warrior
by risingsundynasty
Summary: During the ancient times, there was a war, a fierce battle between the magical forces of good and evil. The battle eventually came to end, but not the war, and it continued till this very day…… Full summary inside. 'Warrior' Lacus fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reincarnated Celestial Warrior**_

_During the ancient times, there was a huge event, probably the biggest happening that occurred since the creation of the world itself. But this incident was never recorded in any human civilization. The reason: It was a war, a fierce battle between the magical forces of good and evil. The battle eventually came to end, but not the war, and it continued till this very day……_

**Summary:** The magical conflict between good and evil seem never ending, though now they do not battle each other in the open, fortunately for the mortals. But when a powerful Celestial warrior who sacrificed himself in the war during the ancient times was reincarnated into the mortal world, it breaks the tension between both sides. The Celestials have long awaited his return, but the creatures of the Underworld want to turn him over to their side, or get rid of him if they can't 'recruit' him. As 'the ones chosen for the job' arrived at the mortal world to find this warrior, they faced a trouble that they never dreamed that they will face. They fell in love. But there's one single thing that both sides have in common. They have a rule, a rule that goes: _"You must never, ever fall in love"……_ Pairings: LXK, AxC, SxS, MxM, YxS, DxM and perhaps more.

_**Notice:** You readers noticed that I put LxK instead of KxL? I know they both mean KiraLacus or LacusKira, but the reason why I put 'L' first before 'K' is because in this story, Lacus will be having more action than Kira. Yes, there will be action scenes, but not mecha battles, more like magical battles like the fights from the 'Charmed' series or the 'Final Fantasy X and X2' games. To KxL fans, rest assured that they are the main couples of this story and I hereby declare that Lacus will still maintain her sweet personality despite being involved in fights. (Well, to those who played 'Final Fantasy X' or watched the 'Charmed' series, does fighting makes Yuna, Rikku, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige tomboys? No, right? Same thing applied here for Lacus Clyne)_

**Author's Note: **This story is inspired by the _'Charmed'_ series, the _'Final-Fantasy'_ game series and folklores of several cultures. In this story, there are three main races: **1. Celestials. **This race consists of celestial beings such as deities, gods, goddess, holy creatures, angels_ (the Whitelighter kind)_…… **2. Underworldlings. **This race consists of the 'creatures of the Underworld', like demons, evil ghosts/spirits, zombies, monsters, Darklighters…… **3. Mortals. **In this story, there are two types of mortals, one who know magic, and one who don't. Those who know magic are divided into two categories: those who practice white magic, and those who were involved in the Dark Arts.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_At the Celestial Realm……_

"I wonder what's happening that causes the Elders to call for a meeting that involved the entire Realm," Meyrin asked her sister.

"I have no idea. Let's hope it's not something bad. And I think we should speed up. If we're late, the Elders are going to take their time nagging us," Lunamaria replied. The two sisters then make the clouds that they are standing on flew faster.

When they reached the Crystal Fortress, the venue for the meeting, many Celestials were already there. They noticed that the older generations had a very serious look on their faces.

"Something has happened. The stars had shown strange readings, something had stirred in the mortal world that involves us," an old woman said.

"We know, and I think the Underworldlings had sensed it too," another said.

As Lunamaria and Meyrin searched for their friends, they saw Lacus and Fllay arriving from the other side of the fortress. Lacus was riding on her phoenix while Fllay was sitting on her giant crane. As soon as they got down, Fllay sent her crane to return while Lacus's phoenix shrunk itself from its normal size to the size of an owl and perched on Lacus's shoulders.

"Hi Lacus. Hi Fllay," Lunamaria and Meyrin greeted their friends.

"Hi Luna. You and Meyrin just arrived?" Lacus asked.

"Yep. Have you seen any of the boys?"

"Athrun, Shinn and Sai will come later after they finished their patrol duty," Fllay replied.

As the girls talked and waited, more Celestials were arriving. Some flew in with their own magic or wings, some teleported themselves, while some came by their magical pets or flying clouds like how the four girls did.

"Phew. Luckily we arrived just in time," Sai said as he, Athrun and Shinn arrived on their clouds. The meeting was just about to start.

A gong was struck. Everyone silenced as a group of old Celestials appeared from nowhere. All of them were dressed in identical white robes and white hoods. These Celestials are the 'Elders', the ones in charge of the Celestial Realm and powerful masters of white magic. _(In other words, they're the bosses)_

One of the Elders stood forward. "He has returned. His reincarnation has finally show traces of his and our roots," the old man said. A murmur started among the older generations as soon as those words were spoken. The younger generations however, seem confused with all this excitement.

One of the Elders noticed the confusion. Master Wattfeld, would you please let the young ones know what are we talking about?" the old lady spoke to a one-eyed man. He was one of the high-ranking personnel of the Realm, and one of his duties was to take care of the younger Celestial soldiers.

Wattfeld cleared his throat. "As you all know, during the ancient times, there was a war between our kind and the Underworldlings in the mortal world. During this war, many of both sides were killed. However, we Celestial had an ability that the Underworldlings don't. Our sacrificed warriors have a chance to be reincarnated into the mortal world, and when they reached a certain age, their magic will return to them and it means that he or she is ready to join us once more,"

Shinn, who was getting impatient, raised his hands and asked, "Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but we already know about this. We also know that whenever the Elders sensed that someone had regained their powers, a team of trained celestials will be sent to the mortal world to guide the person until he has fully mastered his abilities and ready to re-join us. So what's so special about this reincarnation? As far as I know, reincarnations of our brave warriors happen almost everyday,"

"Young one, do you know who and how the 'Last War' was stopped? And do you know the other purpose of sending guides to the reincarnated ones?" one of the Elder asked Shinn. Shinn shook his head.

Wattfeld continued. "During this war, the magical energies that surround and control the mortal world were severely disturbed, causing strange and dangerous happenings that nearly wiped out the entire mortal population. Just when the mortal world seemed doomed for sure, one noble warrior sacrificed himself to perform the 'Final Spell', a mysterious charm that was neither white magic nor black magic. The 'Final Spell' restored the mortal world and trapped the Underworldlings' leader in an unknown universe, thus bringing victory to our side. And as I said earlier, those who were sacrificed during the war will be reincarnated. However, once their powers surfaced, they will be sensed by our enemies too, the Underworldlings, who will stop at nothing to corrupt them and turn them against us. Some Underworldlings even killed those whom they can't corrupt. That's why we sent someone to guide _and_ to protect them," Wattfeld explained.

"So, what does this got to do with our meeting?" Athrun asked.

"This meeting's main purpose is to tell you that our noble warrior from the 'Last War' had finally shown signs of his abilities, and we'll be selecting a group of elites from all of you to guide and bring him back,"

* * *

_Deep down in the Underworld……_

"So you are saying that the reincarnation of the one responsible for our race's humiliation in the ancient times had shown signs of his powers?" a demon boy with green hair asked an adult demon, who was wearing a mask.

"Yes, and I do believe that all of you know what should be done," the masked demon replied.

"Lord Crueset, I am ready to take part in this task of bringing him to our side or killing him. My Dark Magic is very eager to devour any Celestials who dare to stand in our way," another demon boy said.

"Patience Shani. The time will come for you to destroy everything you want, but now, only a few of you will go up to the mortal world to try to influence him," the demon addressed as 'Lord Crueset' said. Then he turned to another group of demons.

"Yzak, Dearka, Meer, Sting, Auel and Stellar, you six will be given this important task. Do whatever it takes to make sure that the Celestials will never see him return to them. I'll not tolerate any failures, do you understand?"

"Yes sir. We won't let you down. We'll bring him to our side and hopefully, be able to use him to free our long imprisoned leader," the silver-haired demon boy named Yzak said seriously.

"Good. Now, this is how your target looks like," Crueset gave each of them a small scroll. "Now, get ready and I'll sent you up to the mortal world. Some of our followers who stay there will meet you as soon as you reached the mortal world, and they will brief you with the information that you needed to know while staying up there."

As the selected demons went back to the place they lived to get ready, like changing into clothes that mortals nowadays wear, the pink-haired demon girl called Meer looked at the scroll and grinned to herself. _"Hmm, he's quite good-looking, with his brown hair and amethyst eyes. Ha! This going to be one easy job. I bet I can easily seduce him like how I did with some of the other ex-Celestials,"_ the female demon thought to herself as she flipped her long, pink hair while looking at her reflection in her mirror. She didn't know that things won't go as smooth as she planned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to some special circumstances, I have managed to find some time between my revisions to post the first chapter of my new story which I came up with while day-dreaming……**_hehe……_** You might not really understand what's happening here, but I assure you that I'll explain most of the subjects that need explaining in the second or third chapter. To those who like Stellar, Yzak and Dearka, I just want to tell you that although they are the villains in this chapter, in the future the three of them and Meer will defect and join the good side, despite being demons.**

**Please R&R. Thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hmm, I must say that the clothes of mortals nowadays do feel more comfortable our clothes here," Athrun said to himself as he put on the clothes prepared for him. He was given a green T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a black jacket. As he tidied himself, someone knocked on his door. Athrun snapped his fingers and the door opened.

"Nice outfit Shinn," Athrun said to Shinn as he entered. Shinn was wearing a khaki brown sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of slack.

"Same to you too," Shinn grinned and said. "Come on; let's go get our magic weapons from Master Wattfeld."

By the time the two boys joined Wattfeld, Lacus, Fllay, Lunamaria and Meyrin were on their way.

"You know what sis; I'm not really comfortable with this kind of pants that is above my knees. It's like, too short if you ask me. Why can't I have clothes like yours or Fllay's or Lacus's? Your blouse and Fllay's skirt are both beneath your knees, and Lacus's dress is almost touching her feet," Meyrin told Lunamaria.

"You'll get used to it. You should be glad that you aren't given a mini-skirt," Lunamaria replied.

"You know, I don't really understand why mortal girls wear clothes like mini-skirts. Aren't they worried that their panties might be easily seen by others?" Meyrin asked.

"Well, you might get your answer in the mortal world," Fllay said.

Soon, they were all gathered. "Ah, now that all of you are ready, let's get down to business," Wattfeld said as he led them to a temple-like building, the place where all the magical weapons were kept until suitable owners were found. As soon as they entered, the six teens saw that in the middle of the room, there was a circle of burning candles. One look at the candles and the symbols on the floor told Lacus and her friends that it was a protection charm, and whatever the cloth-wrapped object in the middle of the object was, it must be an item of powerful magic. Wattfeld stood in front of the circle and said a spell. The flames grew bigger and the surrounded object straightened up. Athrun saw that it was a huge sword, and its maximum length, when placed vertically, is almost as same as his height. _(Think of the First Tsurugi from 'Final Fantasy VII Advent Children', the one used by Cloud Strife) _

The tightly-wrapped sword levitated towards Wattfeld's hand. He grabbed it and handed it to Athrun.

"Athrun, this is the 'Sword of Freedom', the legendary weapon of the warrior whom you and your friends will be searching for. You are to return it to its rightful owner when he and his powers are ready," Wattfeld told him.

Athrun took the sword and thanked him. Despite being large-sized, the magical sword was very light, yet at the same time, it felt extremely hard. Athrun tried to unwrap it, but he can't.

"Athrun, it is futile for you to unwrap it. The magical properties of the sword allow no one but the true owner to use it," Wattfeld told him. "The 'Sword of Freedom'," Wattfeld started to explain, "can be considered as the most powerful magical weapon of all. It was created by its master himself from an extremely rare combination of white magic and black magic."

"Wow, how did he manage to achieve such a feat? It must be hard to use black magic yet at the same time, not influenced by it to go over to the Dark Side," Lacus said in awe.

"That's the warrior's most unique quality," Wattfeld smiled and said. "He can even skip some normal steps in certain spells."

"What do you mean sir?" Lunamaria asked.

"Put it this way: There's a dark curse that requires the caster to use ten cups of human blood before he/she can make the curse have its effect on the target. For our reincarnated warrior however, he can use the curse straight without the blood. In the Celestials' history, he's the only Celestial that knows and uses black magic, though not very often. He also invented the 'Magi Charm-seal' technique, one of the most complicated magic techniques there is," Wattfeld told the young Celestials.

"Sir, what is this 'Magi Charm-seal' technique?" Athrun asked.

"Well, it's like you conjure a spell or charm, then instead of casting it on your target, you seal the spell or charm within your magic weapon thus giving it more power. Of course, this technique is extremely hard to master and not all spells can be used for this technique. Even I still cannot master it," Wattfeld answered.

"Sir, isn't that similar with our 'Beast-Soul Possession' technique?" Shinn asked.

"Not quite," Wattfeld replied. "For the 'Beast-Soul Possession' technique, the user combines his/her weapon with his/her magical pet's power. _(**Author's note:** To the readers who read the manga or watch the anime 'Shaman King', think of the 'Oversoul', except that in this story of mine, it is not spirits that were used, but animals like dragons and phoenixes.)_ "Also, this technique is only limited to elemental magic attacks, which are the elements of fire, ice/water, lightning, wind, poison and earth/rock. As for the 'Magi Charm-seal', it can perform non-elemental magic, and not just to attack."

"You mean like, healing magic?" Fllay asked.

"Yes. Once, during a battle against a group of demons, the demons used some sort of trick and poisoned almost all of the Celestial involved in this battle. The inflicted poison is not incurable, but the spell that can cure it had a few catches: It can only be used once a day, and to one patient at a time. It also requires one hour to have its effect. At that time, only a few had managed to avoid being poisoned, while the rest were all hurt. It seemed that victory was siding with our enemies as we only had ten Celestials who were fit for fighting. But then the tables turned. The warrior conjured the healing magic and sealed it into his sword, instead of using it on one of his comrades. As soon as he was done, he gave all of his wounded comrades a strike each with his weapon."

"What!" the six exclaimed disbelievingly.

Wattfeld chuckled. "Believe it or not, with each cut that he caused on his team, the poisoned Celestials soldiers immediately found themselves been rid off the venom in no time at all," Wattfeld told them.

"He has such abilities to bend the laws of magic?" Meyrin asked, amazed by what she was told.

"Hahaha. The inside joke among the warriors during his time was the nickname they gave him- 'the rule-breaking saint'," Wattfeld gave a small laughed. "Nonetheless, it was mainly because of him that we won so many times in the past. Therefore it is crucial to have him with us again."

The six teenage Celestials felt the heavy responsibility placed on their shoulders. They had heard enough about this warrior to know how important his return means to the whole Celestial Realm, and what horrifying effects that they and the mortals will suffer should the Underworldlings managed to get him over to their side.

"Now, enough about our reincarnated hero. You will learn more about him once you reached the mortal world. My assistant in the mortal world will give you the required information. Now it's time for you to receive your weapons," Wattfeld told them. He waved his hands and several boxes ' took off' from the shelves, landed and opened in front of them.

"Athrun, your weapon is the 'Blade of Justice'," Wattfeld handed Athrun a red and silver double-edged sword. It's longer than the 'Sword of Freedom', but thinner.

"The 'Blade of Justice' has the ability to change its size according to the user's wishes. You can make it as big as a house, or as small as a pin. You can also use it as a vehicle by stepping on it, just like how you fly on a cloud, only that this sword is a lot faster than any clouds," Wattfeld explained. Athrun thanked him and took his weapon. He shrunk it to a size of a pen and kept it in his jacket's pocket.

"Shinn, you'll be using the 'Destiny Tsurugi'," Wattfeld said as a red, green and blue sword levitated itself out of its box. Shinn took it and have a good look. Like the 'Sword of Freedom', it's also a huge sword, but more curved. _(**Author's Note**: For the shape of this weapon, please think of the '__Tetsusaiga' from 'InuYasha')_ On both sides of the blade, were images of two dragons.

"See those dragons? Now that you are the master of this weapon, they shall be your pets. You can summon them to help you by just using your mind. When you no longer need their assistance, you can order them to return to the sword. You can also use them to perform a lightning-element 'Beast-Soul Possession' technique," Wattfeld told him. Shinn thanked Wattfeld and kept his weapon behind his back.

"As for you Lacus, you will be having the 'Eternal's Sceptre' and the 'Crystal Ring'." As soon as Wattfeld said so, a pink, glittering, glass-like ring slipped itself into Lacus's finger. Her phoenix, Fawkes, helped her took her other weapon. _(**Author's Note**: I don't know how to describe this weapon, sorry. This staff resembles the weapon used by Yuna from 'Final Fantasy X')_

"The 'Crystal Ring' enables you to use healing magic on almost all kinds of injuries or sickness. It can also let you cast a magical barrier for defence purposes. As for the 'Eternal's Sceptre', one could say that it's is the second most powerful weapon after the 'Sword of Freedom'. This weapon was created using the most sacred and purest white magic through a series of complicated holy rituals," Wattfeld said to the pink-haired Celestial.

"Thank you Master Wattfeld," Lacus said. As she gripped the 'Eternal's Sceptre', she felt the aura of the powerful white magic.

Wattfeld turned to Fllay. "Fllay, your 'Valkyrie Skirt'." _(**Author's Note**__: Ya ya ya, I know what you are thinking right now- risingsundynasty is a bad writer who lacks originality. Sorry about that, but I really can't imagine fancy weapons like how I thought of mecha weapons. This weapon is taken form 'Buso Renkin')_ This 'skirt', the teenagers noticed, seemed very deadly. It has two rings, and attached to each rings were four thin, long, flexible, sharp blades. "The 'Valkyrie Skirt' is worn at the thigh Fllay. Once you had them on, they will move according to your mental commands. You can not only use them just to attack but also to boost your jumps and make precise movements."

Fllay thanked him and equipped her weapon. The weapon does resemble a skirt when in stand-by mode and with the blades fold up.

Wattfeld then handed Lunamaria a crystal pendulum. "Luna, the crescent moon-shaped crystal that you see now is no ordinary crystal. It contains powerful white magic, and the string that was tied to it is a magic string that has unlimited length and can never be broken," _(Again, another weapon adapted from another source, this time is 'Shaman King')_ "You can either use it to do dowsing or to attack." Lunamaria took it, tied it to her right wrist and thanked him.

"And for you Meyrin, you will be given the 'Lunar Medallion'. With it, you can see through almost all darkness spells and disguises. You can also use it to perform offensive and defensive white magic," Wattfeld gave Meyrin a jade pendant. Meyrin thought it looked like a full-moon with strange writings on it.

"By the way Meyrin, how are your abilities to freeze time and see visions of the future coming?" Wattfeld asked.

"Fine sir, though the time-freezing power still won't work for higher-level Underwordlings. As for the ability to see the future, the Elders told me that it will be more stable as I grow," Meyrin replied.

"Well, don't forget to practice while at the mortal world. Your time-freezing power should be useful to prevent mortals from seeing things that they shouldn't," Wattfeld smiled and said. "Right, now that you are all equipped and ready, let me send you to the mortal world now. Upon reaching there, my assistant, Martin DaCosta shall brief you more about your mission. Athrun, you are appointed as the leader. Lead your friends to do your best and bring him back."

"Yes sir. We won't fail our own race," Athrun replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, and for a precaution, as soon as you reached your destination and met DaCosta, confirm whether he is an imposter or not. As soon as you meet him, ask him the question: _Where does the tiger live? _If he's the real one, he will reply _"Desert"_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it seems like I can still find some time to write, even with my O-Level coming. This is because I need to use the computer to get some of my school work done, so I was allowed to use the computer for a limited time. After doing my work, I still have a little time left so I typed this chapter. By the time I finished it, I've no more time left to read the 'Author Alerts' or any other E-mails at all. To my readers, sorry about that. I promise that I will certainly read them once my exam is finished.**

**Kira and some other characters will appear in the next chapter. Possibly, there will be a fight between one of the Celestials and a demon. _(Not Yzak or any of them, just a character I created myself)_ If not, it will be in the chapter after the next. You might be shocked to know which one of the Celestials will be the first one to fight, as it is a character that almost no one had put directly into action scenes. _But then, maybe you already can guess who I am talking about….._**

**After this, then I will be totally forbidden to use the computer so that I can study. I can't even watch TV nowadays!**

**Oh well, see ya. I R&R your stories at 4th Dec. Bye for now……**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Athrun, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Fllay arrived at the mortal world and met with DaCosta. After confirming each other's identity, DaCosta bought them to an apartment.

"This is where the six of you will live during the time of this mission. There are three bedrooms here, so two persons per room," DaCosta told them.

"I see you have equipped this place with the mortals' advanced technology," Athrun said as he took a good look at the Playstation 3 while Shinn and Lunamaria examined a DVD player and the wide-screen plasma TV.

"They may look like mortals' stuff, but I've added magical features to them," DaCosta told them.

"What's this weird crystal ball for?" Fllay asked as she pointed at the large crystal sphere by the window.

"That's for observing our reincarnated warrior's home," DaCosta replied. "Here, these are for you," he took out six different mobile phones and gave one to each of them.

"Like most of the stuff here, those devices had been added with magical features. You will find the information you need to know about the reincarnated warrior in your phones."

Meyrin browsed through her phone. "Woah, he's cute," she giggled and said.

"You're right. He's kinda hot. What do you two think?" Lunamaria asked Lacus and Fllay.

No reply.

"Lacus? Fllay? Are you two alright?" Lunamaria waved her hands in front of the two girls.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I think he's quite good-looking too. What do you think of him Lacus?" Fllay quickly said.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I think he's quite charming," Lacus replied.

"_Someone_ got a crush eh? Oh no, someone's going to break _'The Rule'_," Shinn said with a mock frightened look. DaCosta's expressions turned serious.

"Shinn, breaking _'The Rule'_ is not joking topic," he said in a stern voice.

Athrun continued browsing the data in his phone. Then he asked, "By the way, now that we have to act like mortals, what about our identification documents and the sort of stuff?"

"All that stuff is in that drawer, including some account books, cheques and credit cards. Now, before I leave, I have to warn you this: From the information I have gathered, quite a number of Underworldlings had already arrived. So, always be alert and never let your guard down."

"Thanks for your help DaCosta," Lacus said.

"You are welcome." After he said that, he disappeared into thin air.

"Now what should we do?" Fllay asked.

"Since it's already night now, I suggest that we go to bed and meet this boy tomorrow at school. However, at least one of us should stay awake and watch the crystal ball to see if there's anybody going near the boy's house when they shouldn't. Then we will let another person watch tomorrow," Lacus suggested.

"You have a point about observing the crystal ball. Unlike the mortals, we can stay awake without sleeping for a single hour for an entire month, so staying awake for just one night shouldn't be any problem," Meyrin said.

"What do you think Athrun? You are the leader here," Lacus asked the blue-haired boy.

Athrun gave no reply; he just stared at the screen of his phone.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria and Meyrin yelled.

"What?" Athrun asked, startled.

"Were you listening just now?" Fllay asked.

"Er, what did you say again?" Athrun asked, going slightly red.

"Athrun, it's Lacus who spoke to you just now, not me. What got into you?" Fllay said.

"Sorry Lacus. I got lost in my thoughts just now," Athrun apologized.

'_Man, I can't believe I lost my concentration over this blonde girl, who's the sister of our reincarnated warrior. I wonder why I act like this.' _Athrun thought to himself as he quickly closed his phone before Shinn came near to him. He had no intentions of letting Shinn or any of his friends know that he was attracted by a mortal girl. Not that he feared breaking _'The Rule'_, but he doesn't think that he wants his ears to endure the teases from his friends. "So, what did you say just now Lacus?"

Lacus repeated her suggestions.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, but I think it's still early for bedtime for mortal teenagers nowadays. As much as I know, mortal teenagers of this age slept later than they used to. We could go into town and see the nightlife of mortals," Athrun said.

After discussing for a few minutes, they decided to use Athrun's suggestion.

_At a shopping mall…_

"Ahh, look at all these cute earrings and necklaces!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"Look at all these dresses! Mortals do have fine taste when it comes to clothes. Their clothes are so nice compared to the plain clothes that the Elders gave us when we were _up there_," Fllay smiled to herself and said.

"Girls, we are here on a mission, not a holiday or a vacation," Lacus said.

"Oh, lighten up Lacus. Since we are going to act like mortals, we might as well do what mortal teen girls do best," Lunamaria said with a smile as she passed Lacus a pink dress. "Here, this will sure look good on you."

As the girls continued to 'browse' through the clothes and went in and out of the changing rooms and exchanged opinions, they suddenly sensed someone's presence. They turned around, and so did the pink-haired demon girl and the blonde demon girl who Lacus and her friends sensed. Both sides stared at each other.

"Fancy meeting you two here, Meer and Stellar," Fllay said coldly. Her 'Valkyrie Skirt' started to vibrate.

"Tell me Fllay, have the Elders gone nuts? Why do they even bother to send their elites to do a mission that will surely fail?" Meer taunted.

"If you are thinking of seducing Kira like how you did before with the other reincarnated Celestials, you better forget it!" Lacus said, unintentionally raised her voice. Her friends were shocked, and so does Lacus herself. Even Meer and Stellar was surprised. Lacus rarely, nearly never, raised her voice.

"You seem to very worried about him, more than you should," Meer said with a grin.

"What do you mean Meer?" Meyrin asked.

Before Meer can say anything else, Stellar tapped at her shoulder. "Meer, Stellar thinks Meer and Stellar should go. Yzak is calling," Stellar said.

"Count yourselves lucky that I didn't want to fight with you Celestials today. Come Stellar, let's pay for these clothes and get out of here," Meer said and left with the sexy clothes she chose.

"I hate that demon. She looks almost like Lacus, but her attitude and Lacus are totally different. She only know how to use her looks and body to get what she wants, unlike Lacus who uses her wits," Lunamaria said.

"I hate her too Luna. Many ex-Celestials had became demons thanks to her." Fllay said.

Lunamaria, Meyrin and Fllay continued to complain about Meer as they went to pay for their clothes at another counter. Lacus said nothing, as she doesn't complain about others openly unless she had to. At the same time, her worry about a certain brown-haired boy had grown a lot more.

_The next day… At Onogoro High School…_

At the school entrance gate, three prefects were standing nearby, waiting to catch students who arrived late or dressed in improper attire.

"Hey Kira, I heard the school's having twelve new students today," the girl prefect, Miriallia, said to her friend.

"I know. The teachers said there will be six girls and six boys," Kira replied.

"I happen to see the girls' pictures. Our school's boys are so going to drool when they saw them in person," the other prefect, Shiho, said.

"Ah, the perhaps Kira here can find himself a girlfriend. Who knows, one of them might suit him," Miriallia said with a grin. Shiho chuckled.

"Miriallia, you know I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend. I find it quite troublesome and annoying when my so-called fan girls chased me around and tried to get my attention. Some of them are more like stalkers if you ask me," Kira said.

"Come on Kira. You know why they are so attracted to you. You are cute, smart, the Vice President of the Prefects' Board, class monitor, Captain of the Martial Arts Club and Chairman of the Computer Club, and a perfect gentleman," Miriallia said.

"Speaking of them, they are the _exact _reason why you should get yourself a girlfriend. Only with a girlfriend, then only we will have peaceful moments," Shiho said.

"_We_? I thought this only concerns me?" Kira asked, puzzled.

Miriallia sighed. "Don't you know that many of them pester me, Shiho and Nicol to dig info on you, like what's your favourite food, what kind of girl you prefer, what's your favourite colour, etc. Some of them even though that Shiho and I are trying to get you before they do."

"That's stupid," Kira said.

"We know. Somehow, none of them dared to ask Cagalli," Shiho told them.

"They must be either brave or crazy to ask my sister, 'The Lioness'. Speaking of them, more and more of her fan boys now seem scared to try and tackle her directly. Instead, they come up with this idiotic idea. They think they can be in good terms with me and get to Cagalli through me," Kira said with a slight look of unpleasant.

"Fancy going after a girl but doesn't know about the girl's over-protective brother. I heard you taught Yuuna a hard lesson during martial arts practice,"

"I sure did," Kira told them. "Last week, I made him did extra push-ups, let him make a fool out of himself by asking him to do difficult moves that he hasn't learn, and when I want to demonstrate to the younger students, I used him as my opponent, whom I used painful moves on him."

The two girls laughed. "Haha, Cagalli must be really happy to hear that," Shiho said.

"Well, she's a bit mad that I didn't call her to see it for herself. And she also said I should kick Yuuna in the backside, or let her do it herself," Kira said with a small grin.

_At the school's office…_

"No way Athrun! You have got to be kidding!" Shinn exclaimed.

"Computer error? Computer's been tampered with by black magic, more likely," Lunamaria said with a frown.

"So what are we going to do now? We expect to be in Kira's class together, but now, only Lacus gets into that class, while all the demons manage to get into that class," Fllay said.

"We have no choice. Athrun, give me the 'Sword of Freedom'. I'll take care of it. I doubt the demons dare to use their powers in front of mortals," Lacus said.

"Be careful Lacus. Those demons are elites, so keep alert," Athrun said as he handed Lacus the cloth-wrapped sword.

"Thanks, I'll will. The five of you take care too," Lacus said as she placed the huge blade behind her and walked towards the classroom, with Fawkes following behind her. The Celestials didn't bother to hide their weapons or pets as none of the mortals can see the weapons or pets unless they allow the mortals to do so.

_At Kira's classroom…_

"Class, we have a few new classmates today. Let's gave them a warm welcome before they introduce themselves," the class teacher, Mu La Flaga said to the class. Many of the boys whistled at Lacus, Meer and Stellar while the girls fixed their eyes on the demon boys.

After they introduced themselves, questions started pouring, mostly stupid ones.

"I say, are you two pink-heads twins?"

"Are you girls single and available?"

"Do you girls know that you are totally hot?"

"Any more stupid questions and I'll put the ones who ask those questions in my detention class, and believe me boys, you won't like me when you are doing detentions with me," Mr. Flaga said. He was smiling as he said that, but the tone in his voice told his students that he means business.

As the students silenced, Stellar asked, "Meer, what do they mean by 'single and available'? And why do the boys keep looking at Stellar and Meer?"

"It means that these mortals are stupid to think that they can be friends with us," Meer replied.

Mr. Flaga told them to find seats for themselves. Noticing the empty desk on Kira's right, Lacus and Meer stared at each other and then walked towards it. Meer was reaching the seat before Lacus, but the "Sword of Freedom' suddenly detached itself from Lacus's back and flew towards the seat, taking up the chair's and the desk's space. Meer stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me Meer, if you are not going to take the seat, then would you mind let me have it?" Lacus said. Meer and her raven glared at Lacus and Fawkes, but they can't do anything as they can't use magic at that time.

"You better watch out. I'll make you pay for this," Meer whispered as she passed by Lacus.

"I'm not afraid of you Meer. I'll do whatever it takes to prevent the dark side from getting stronger," Lacus whispered back. Fawkes dodged a peck from Meer's raven and returned the peck on the raven's neck.

Kira, Mu and the entire class were puzzled by the two girls' behaviour.

"Yamato you lucky bastard! The two hot babes just arrived and they were already fighting over for you!" one of the boys at the back of the class muttered under his breath.

After they had all settled down, Mu started to teach. As soon as he turned to write on the board, the students started whispering.

"I never thought you are such a hypocrite," Kira heard his friend, Nicol, whispering from his left.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Usually, during classes, you are either doing the given work at top speed or answering the teachers' questions. But today, you've done none of those. You didn't even open your book, which, by the way, it's the wrong book," Nicol said.

Kira hastily took out the correct book and flipped to the right pages. "But how does that make me a hypocrite?"

"You, my friend, who used to say that you don't need any girlfriends at this age, keep fixing your eyes on our new classmate at your right," Nicol teased.

"Shut up. How do you know if I have been looking at Lacus if you have been paying attention?" Kira countered.

Unknown to the two boys, Lacus heard what Nicol whispered, due to her Celestial abilities. She felt her face going slightly red. _'Does that mean he like me?'_ Lacus smiled shyly to herself as she thought so, but then she quickly wiped off her smile and her thoughts. _"No! I shouldn't be having thoughts like that! It's against 'The Rule'! Focus on the mission Lacus. Focus on the mission.'_

Easier said than done. Throughout the class, there were a few occasions where Lacus secretly looked at Kira, and most of the time, Kira was looking at her too. Twice or trice they looked at each other at the same time, resulting in deep blush.

Shiho who was sitting behind Nicol and beside Miriallia, scribbled a note and threw it to Kira.

Kira opened it. It read:

_You sure are one hypocrite. Lacus's just here for an hour and you are already staring at her. What are you going to do next? Stalk her or ask her out? **XD**_

Kira looked at the two girls, who were grinning slyly at him.

"I told you that you are being a hypocrite today," Nicol said. Like the two girls, he also had a sly grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Recess time.

Most teenagers are either going to the cafeteria or the library or the field, but six of them sneaked into a broom closet while nobody is watching.

"Okay Dearka, I want an explanation and I want it now!" Yzak growled at Dearka as he let his claws emerged from his fingers. "You said you are 100 sure that you have done something so that none of the Celestials can be the same class with him, but now, we have one of the best Celestial elite warrior sitting just beside our target!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that the info we got is wrong. Shani only gave me five names, which are those who are not in our class, so I cursed the computer to sort only those five out of the way," Dearka replied.

"Yzak, what's with that temper anyway? She's only one puny Celestial, while there are six of us. We can just crush her like an ant," Sting said.

"You sure are one dumb demon aren't you?" Yzak said in the fierce voice that he used from the beginning.

"What does that supposed to mean!" Sting growled as he let his real teeth, which are razor sharp, and his talons appeared.

"You two! The mortals will hear us if you keep on talking that loud," Meer hissed at the two.

"What I am saying is that Lord Crueset forbids us to be involved in battle in this mission unless we are under attack. I know we all hate this kind of order but an order is an order. Also, that girl is no ordinary Celestial warrior. Despite the fact that she looks too weak to be a fighter, many special operations that we had ages ago are single-handedly foiled by this Lacus girl. And not just her, the others Celestials who are here are also the some of best elites the Celestial army has," Yzak said.

"You have got to be kidding," Meer snorted. "Lacus? A warrior? The last time I saw her in the war 200 years ago she's just a medical officer under that stupid commander that I managed to seduce."

"Oh? And do you know who's the one who lead the operation to retrieve the data that you stole from them?"

"That one-eyed Celestial who had tigers with him all the time. I forgot the name, it's Wadfell or whatever," Meer said.

"For your information, it was that Lacus who lead the operation. Wattfeld may be the commander, but it was her who planned the strategy. And in case you don't know, 40 years ago, before Shani and Clotho reached the same ranks as us, they were single-handedly defeated by Lacus when they tried to kill one reincarnated Celestial," Yzak said.

Meer looked at him unbelievingly. That girl who looked too weak to even hold a sword to save her life is actually a warrior?

"Hmph. Looks like Dearka isn't the only one who had wrong info. I refuse to believe that Lacus can actually fight so well. If I am not allowed take her out myself, then I'll just get some other demons that reside in the mortal world to take care of her," Meer said. "Just you wait; I'll have news that Lacus is killed by tonight."

"Ha. The only demons that you will find while in this area of mortal realm are those whose powers are a lot lower than us," Dearka said to the pink-haired demon.

"Since when you two started overestimate the enemy?" Meer smirked and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

_Somewhere else in the school……_

Kira was giving Lacus and the other five Celestials a tour around the school, whom Lacus had introduced to Kira.

"Hey Kira!" someone called from behind. They turned around and saw a blonde coming towards them.

"What's up Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"Have you seen the idiot around here?" Cagalli asked in an angry tone.

"Which idiot? You call so many people idiot, including me sometimes," Kira replied.

"The idiot that you karate-chopped recently. I want to punch his teeth out of that big mouth of his this time," Cagalli replied in the same angry tone. Then she noticed the people beside Kira.

"Hey, I recognised them," Cagalli said. "You people are the new students in my class." Then she saw Lacus.

"Excuse me, you are Lacus right?" Cagalli asked. Lacus was quite surprised that she knew her name.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you." Lacus smiled and greeted.

"So, this is the girl that caused you to lose concentration in class eh?" Cagalli whispered to Kira. She no longer sounded furious as she was just now.

"Did Milly or Shiho tell you that?" Kira whispered back. Cagalli noticed that his face is slightly red.

"Kira, if you have something to discuss with your sister, we just leave okay?" Athrun said.

"Eh? How did you know Kira and I are siblings? Has he told you all?" Cagalli asked.

Before any of them can say anything. Kira spoke first. "But I didn't tell them about this." Then he suddenly turned to Athrun and gave him a suspicious look. "How_ did_ you know that we are siblings?" Kira asked the blue-haired boy in a very suspicious tone.

"_Uh-oh,"_ Lunamaria and Meyrin thought.

"The girl who was sitting beside me in class told me," Shinn quickly answered. "And I told Athrun during recess before you give us the tour."

"Really?" Kira still had his suspicions.

"I know the data we got on him says that he's very protective over his sister, but I never thought that he's _this_ protective," Fllay whispered to Lacus.

"Oh will you stop being such an over-protective brother. If someone has to be over-protective, it's me because I am the elder one here," Cagalli sighed and pushed him aside. "Don't worry about him. He's like that because a lot of idiots who tried to bother me had been bothering him instead," she said to the Celestials.

Nearby, someone was spying on them.

"See that girl with pink hair over there? I want you to take care of her by today," the spy said.

"You mean the one that looks exactly like you?" a voice replied.

"Get your eyes checked, why don't you? I am so much more beautiful and hotter than her. We can't be _exactly_ look alike," the person said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever. Can I have some fun with her before I kill her? She looks too cute to be wasted," the voice said again.

"I don't care what you do or how you do it, just bring me the news that she's dead by tonight."

_3 hours later……_

Class had ended. Athrun gathered the others Celestials for a small meeting regarding their next move.

"Alright, I have been thinking during class and I managed to come up with something," Athrun told his friends.

"If you have been thinking about this plan just now, then I don't suppose you listen to what the teacher said just now, do you?" Lunamaria asked. Athrun ignored the question.

"With his brains, does he need to pay attention to what that old hag said?" Shinn whispered to Lunamaria, earning a hard glare from her for his insult towards their teacher.

"From what we know, Kira is quite a busy fellow with lots of club and society activities. And then there's also a high possibility that the demons might try getting near him through Cagalli. So here's the plan. I'll enter the sports club that Cagalli is in and Shinn will enter the Martial Arts Club that is captained by Kira. I heard that two of the demons, the one with white hair and the blonde with dark skin, had already joined that club. Fllay, Luna, you two join the Prefect Board to keep an eye on him and his close friends. Lacus, Meyrin, you two join the Computer Club," Athrun explained.

"Wait, I just remembered. I heard Kira telling the boy that sit beside him that there's a club meeting for the Computer Club today at the computer lab," Lacus said.

"If in that case you two better go now. And before I forget, I think it would be better if we take turns accompanying them when they are returning to their home," Athrun said.

"Okay."

_At the computer lab……_

As soon as Lacus and Meyrin stepped into the computer lab, the first thing they noticed is that most of the members are girls.

"I don't know there are so many tech-savvy girls in this school," Meyrin said.

"If you think that way then you're wrong," Nicol said from behind, giving Meyrin a slight surprise.

"Oh, it's you, Nicol. Nicol, meet Meyrin. She's one of my friends who just transfer here today. Meyrin, this is Nicol. He's one of my classmates," Lacus introduced them to each other.

"Hi. What were you saying just now?" Meyrin asked.

"I said if you think that all the girls here are experts in computer, then you are wrong. Almost all of them are here just to get Kira's attention," Nicol told the two girls with a grin. "And you two are most likely to be seen as new 'challengers'." Nicol added. Meyrin looked around and found that almost half of the girls around them are giving her and Lacus a cold look.

"_Is it me or are mortals nowadays are dumber than mortals of the past? __I don't remember girls of the past used to be this bold when it comes to chasing the boy they like," _Meyrin said to herself.

"Nicol, is Kira here?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah. He's right over there," Nicol pointed at the corner of the computer lab, where Kira is modifying a computer. "Are you two here to join the club?"

"Yes, if it is possible, seeing that this club already had so many members," Lacus replied.

"Of course you two are welcome to join us. Kira always said the more the merrier," Nicol told them. "Hey Kira! Lacus and her friend are here to join our club!" he called out to Kira.

Kira immediately turned towards them when he heard his friend mentioning Lacus's name.

"Buddy, once she enters this club, you better find a larger room and more computers, because I think she will be a guy magnet just like how you are a babe magnet," Nicol whispered cheekily, resulting in Kira giving him a light knock on the head.

"Amarfi, who's that pink-haired girl? Is she the one that most of the boys in school had been talking about since recess?" a girl asked Nicol when Kira went off to find the entry forms for Lacus and Meyrin.

"Yup, that's Lacus Clyne. She and a few other students just transferred to our school today," Nicol replied. _"She is also the main reason why you and the other girls should stop bothering Kira, because Kira already had eyes on Lacus,"_ Nicol thought in his head.

"_Yet, there's something else about Lacus and her friend Meyrin, something strange……" _another voice said in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Celestials remained at school until evening. Lunamaria and Fllay followed Kira, Cagalli, Shiho and Miriallia back home by bus while Meyrin and Lacus took another route so that they can patrol the streets for any place that might be suspicious as demonic hideouts. Athrun and Shinn remained at school to check the place in case the demons had cast some black magic within the area.

"Mortals nowadays sure are different from mortals from the past. Back then, they believed in magic and curses and things like that but now, they regard them as nonsense," Lacus said to Meyrin.

"All thanks to their science and technology, which they abused and brought to themselves so many disasters. Though on the other hand, they now have a lot of comforts that they don't used to have," Meyrin said.

They walked past a park when Lacus suddenly felt an evil aura and stopped in her tracks.

"Lacus, what is it?" Meyrin asked.

Before she can reply, the two girls heard someone scream from the park. The next thing they knew, people were running out of the park.

"Someone call the police! There's an abnormally huge snake in the park and it had caught a child!" a woman screamed.

"Come on Meyrin!" Lacus called as she rushed into the park with Fawkes. Meyrin immediately follow.

With her magic, Lacus tracked down the source of the evil aura and lead her and Meyrin towards an area in the park which is quite far from the park entrance.

"Be careful Meyrin. Determine whether the one that you saw is the enemy or not before you cast your magic," Lacus instructed. Meyrin nodded.

"Lacus, look! It's the child!" Meyrin exclaimed as she spotted a small kid lying on the ground. She quickly rushed to the boy, but as she was about to hold him in her arms, Lacus suddenly shouted, "Meyrin! Keep away from him!"

"Huh?" Meyrin gave Lacus a confused look. Out of sudden, the boy turned into a large serpent and lunged towards Meyrin from behind.

"Holy Strike!" Lacus skilfully teleported herself right beside Meyrin and gave the serpent a hard blow using her Eternal's Sceptre, causing the serpent to disappear in a wisp of grey smoke.

"Meyrin, there are no humans left in this park, dead or alive. I can't detect any human presence within this area," Lacus said.

"I see you don't just have a pretty face, you are also highly skilled," a hissing voice said from above the trees. Lacus and Meyrin looked up.

"Razalas!" Lacus exclaimed.

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I am back. Hope you readers still remember me, can't blame you if you did forget about me, after all, I had been MIA for such a long time, thanks to college. Anyway, I finally can manage my time and hopefully can write more chapters now. Please read and review. Thank you and sorry for the wait.  
**


End file.
